goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Hewett
Christopher Hewett was an English actor. Biography Born in Worthing, Sussex, he studied at Beaumont College and made his acting debut in a Dublin production of A Midsummer Night's Dream in 1940. Whilst he acted a number of times onstage (including in Sleuth and The Affair), Hewett also became well known as a director of such productions as By Jupiter and Marriage-Go-Round. Hewett also made a number of screen appearances, debuting in 1951's Pool of London and memorably playing the camp director Roger De Bris in The Producers. He played several long running roles on television, including Lawrence on Fantasy Island and the leading character on Mr. Belvedere. Hewett passed away in 2001. Singing Hewitt was an accomplished stage actor, making numerous appearances on English and American stages. His debut was in the revue See You Later, and he also originated the roles of Pinkie Harris in Wish You Were Here, Mr. Collins in First Impressions and Barnaby in Kean. He played the non-singing role of Zoltan in the original cast of My Fair Lady but also understudied Professor Henry Higgins. Later, Hewitt played several established roles, including Max Detweiler in The Sound of Music, Finian McLonergan in Finian's Rainbow, The Wazir in Kismet and Captain Hook in a revival of Peter Pan. Stage See You Later (1951) Wish You Were Here (1953) *Summer Afternoon (contains solo lines) *Relax (duet) *Finale My Fair Lady (1956) Professor Henry Higgins (understudy) *Why Can't the English? (solo) *I'm an Ordinary Man (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *You Did It (contains solo lines) *A Hymn to Him (duet) *Without You (duet) *I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face (solo) First Impressions (1959)(originated the role) *Fragrant Flower (duet) The Unsinkable Molly Brown (1960) Shamus Tobin (understudy) *I Ain't Down Yet Kean (1961) Barnaby (originated the role) *Queue at Drury Lane (contains solo lines) *King of London (contains solo lines) *The Fog and the Grog (contains solo lines) *Fracas at Old Drury (contains solo lines) *Chime In! (contains solo lines) The Prince of Wales (understudy) *Social Whirl (contains solo lines) The Sound of Music (1967) *How Can Love Survive (duet) *No Way to Stop It (solo) After You, Mr. Hyde (1968)(originated the role) The Roar of the Greasepaint - The Smell of the Crowd (1968) *A Wonderful Day Like Today (contains solo lines) *Things to Remember (contains solo lines) *Where Would You Be Without Me? (contains solo lines) *Look At That Face (contains solo lines) *What a Man! (contains solo lines) *Things to Remember (reprise)(solo) *My Way (duet) *Who Can I Turn To? (reprise)(solo) *Sweet Beginning (duet) Show Me Where the Good Times Are (1970)(originated the role) *Staying Alive (contains solo lines) *Open Up Your Pores (contains solo lines) *One Big Happy Family (contains solo lines) *Let Us Put Them to the Test (contains solo lines) Music Is (1976)(originated the role) *I Am It (solo) Finian's Rainbow (1977) *When the Idle Poor Become the Idle Rich (contains solo lines) *Finale Kismet (1978) *Not Since Nineveh (contains solo lines) *Gesticulate (contains solo lines) *Was I Wazir? (contains solo lines) *And This Is My Beloved (contains solo lines) Peter Pan (1981) Captain Hook *Pirate Song (contains solo lines) *Hook's Tango (contains solo lines) *Hook's Tarantella (contains solo lines) *Oh, My Mysterious Lady (duet) *Captain Hook's Waltz (contains solo lines) Mr. Darling *We Will Grow Up (contains solo lines) Sweethearts (1983) *The Monk's Quartette (contains solo lines) Gallery hewettgingoldfirst.jpg|'Mr. Collins' and Mrs. Bennett in First Impressions. hewettwazir.jpg|'The Wazir' in Kismet. Hewett, Christopher